


When We Died

by shancewikihow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, Character Death, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22615429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shancewikihow/pseuds/shancewikihow
Summary: A soft story of the blue and black paladin after they die in battle and come together in the aftermath.
Relationships: Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	When We Died

"When did you realize you loved me Shiro?"

There was a pause between the two, the mist of the place settling on their skin and leaving dew on their uniforms.

"I think.. When I watched you die."  
\--  
Lance couldn't help but laugh at his words, looking at him with a sad smile. "That's kind of morbid, don't you think?"  
He glanced around at the empty world they were in, sighing softly.  
"Maybe, I don't know, I just saw you fall and I felt my heart sink. And in that moment, I was ready to die for you." Shiro said softly, looking at his boots and kicking the mist into swirls.  
Lance turned to him and the two met eyes for a moment before they both looked away. There was heavy tension between them, the mist making it feel even more suffocating. Lance opened his mouth to talk, turning to him and shutting his mouth immediately. There was so much he wanted to say, but he couldn't find the words when he looked at him.  
A long moment passed before he finally spoke,  
"I.. Well, I guess you did.. You did die." The joke was strained, neither mentioned it.  
Shiro turned to him and held out his hand. Lance looked at it for a moment before taking his hand.

"So you've been here before? When you died?" Lance asked softly, watching their interlocked hands swing slightly as they walked.  
Shiro looked at him and followed his gaze, his heart speeding up slightly. "Yes.. It's less lonely with you here."  
Their eyes met, and they held it for a while this time. Shiro stopped walking and turned to face him, holding his other hand as well. Lance stepped closer and let out a shaky breath, looking down at their hands and then back to him.  
"I wish I would've known before.. I wish you would've told me Lance."  
"I couldn't, You've always been so untouchable Shiro. You're the Garrison Star! I couldn't help that I fell for you Shiro! But I don't know what I would do if you rejected me. I don't know what I would do if you started to look at me different.  
"I wouldn't have! I would've-"  
Lance crashed his lips against Shiro's, all of the passion and the fire in his heart finally coming out.  
Shiro returned it just as passionately, squeezing his hands and tugging him closer.  
They both burned with passion and want, craving each other. Soft whispers and apologies fell from their lips as they let go of each other and started tugging at armor.  
Shiro pulled away to laugh, Lance looking at him with wide eyes before starting to laugh himself.

<3

An hour later they were laying on the soft earth, clouds and mist surrounding them and cooling them off.  
"I'm glad I didn't have to be here alone Shiro.. I don't know what I would do without you." Lance said softly, gently playing with the hair on Shiro's chest.  
Shiro hummed softly and pressed a kiss to Lance's hair, his arm pulling him closer. He gently squeezed his hip,  
"Same here.. It was so lonely the last time. The only reason why I feel like I made it through is because of you. I'm glad we're here together now."  
Lance turned his head, resting his chin on Shiro's chest to look up at him, "My mom told me when I die I'll go to heaven,"  
Shiro frowned a little, ready to apologize for him being here,  
"..Does that make you an angel Takashi?"  
Shiro's face grew redder than it had ever been before and he leaned his head back on the grass. "Laaaaance!"


End file.
